¡Soy capaz!
by Marinuqui
Summary: Tom se ve capaz de muchas cosas...Sin embargo, también, de temer una cosa sencilla de la vida Disclaimer: "Este fic participa en el Reto Citas Célebres para el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" Aviso, contiene algo de slash Personaje: Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort


**Disclaimer: "Este fic participa en el Reto Citas Célebres para el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Cita: "Quien todo lo puede, ha de temerlo tede, ha de temerlo odo" Pierre Corneille**

**Aviso: Contiene algo de Slash, es decir, hombre/hombre, pero es bastante ligero**

**Personaje: Tom Sorvolo Riddle y Lord Voldemort**

* * *

El muchacho dejó que la ropa cayese sobre la cama, sin mucho pesar. Al fin y al cabo, ya había conseguido lo que más necesitaba, o por lo menos, que quería. Sus pupilas, negras y brillantes, mostraron una especie de odio que hubiese asustado a cualquiera. Menos a él. Una sonrisa ladeada, con sus dientes perfilados, desapareció cuando se observó en el espejo y, por un impulso, se colocó mejor su cabello. Era negro como el carbón, aunque era mejor mencionar que era como la oscuridad. Igual que su alma, tan profunda como casi inexistente.

Su compañero de habitación le observó con cierto temor, o duda. Estaba indeciso de si hablarle o no, recordando distintos momentos en los que el joven le había respondido con sutiles comentarios irónicos y burlones, por no mencionar sus a veces insultos. Era débil comparado con él. Era una serpiente, cobarde al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, él era más valiente. Podría haber acabado en Griffindor perfectamente, pero había una ligera razón por la cuál no estaba allí. Y le gustaría saberla, pero era algo que se escapaba de su lógica y control. El moreno ladeó la cabeza, para al final, decidir mirar al otro con cierto desdén

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Pareces…Distinto-La furia de esas pupilas le sobresaltaron-Quiero decir que…

-Ya sé lo que quieres decir, asqueroso sangre sucia-Exclamó, escupiendo las palabras con un asco que ni él mismo podía llegar a comprender-Y me encantaría que no me dirigieses la palabra en ningún momento, eso sería algo muy bueno

-Oye, mira. ¡Estoy harto de tus ataques! ¿Qué te he hecho para que me trates así?

-Ser un asqueroso muggle. Creía que eso había quedado claro-Rió entre dientes, volviendo a sus cosas sin importarle la presencia del otro

Así era él. Alguien que era capaz de enfrentarse a las personas que más le desagradaban. Y ese chico era uno de ellos. Se quedó un instante en silencio, pensando detenidamente en todo. Y también, por supuestamente, en lo que estuvo hablando la noche anterior con el profesor de pociones. Debía admitir que, en cierta manera, le agradaba. Pero era un ingenuo, y admitía en su grupo a cualquiera que tuviese una mínima lucidez. Un ejemplo era el rubio que se colocaba detrás de él, organizando su bolsa para marcharse. Se iba con sus padres a Francia.

Tragó saliva, y algo dentro de él creció. La adrenalina. El sabor ese del sufrimiento, como si fuese la sangre deslizándose por sus labios, carnosos. Entre abrió estos con lujuria, y dejó escapar un gemido que asustó al otro, que se giró para comprobar que el moreno seguía allí. Tenía que admitirlo, era demasiado guapo para su gusto, y le había costado disimular que, pese a los insultos, se había enamorado completamente de él y de su inteligencia. Sentía fascinación por él, igual que muchas personas de la casa Slythering

Repentinamente, este se giró, con una mirada empañada de oscuridad. Y él tragó saliva, echándose hacia atrás y topándose con la pared. Tom Riddle se acercó poco a poco, con una sonrisa felina, que ante todo, parecía disfrutar de lo que estaría a punto de suceder. Le encantaba juguetear con todo. Con el placer igual. Consideraba que entre las personas, el amor era un sentimiento inútil comparado con la pasión, y ante todo, el delirio de lo mal visto. Y por eso mismo, no tuvo problema en deslizar sus dedos por el dorso del rubio, quien respiró con nerviosismo, y con un calor invadiendo su cuerpo

-¿Te gusta?-Inquirió el azabache, y la sensualidad de su voz le hizo que la pasión de su corazón aumentase

Negó con la cabeza, convencido de ello, para que le dejase en paz, aunque estaba deseando probar esos labios que se veían demasiado provocadores. Y es que el movimiento de ese hombre era increíblemente delicioso, con el roce de sus caderas con las suyas. El muchacho no le hizo caso, adentrando su rostro en el cuello de él, y sus manos aferrándose a la espalda de él. Un contacto de esos labios con la piel, y la lengua acariciando suavemente esta. Su cabello se erizó, y un gemido se escapó del rubio, quien no se podía creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡El amor de su vida besándole! Se separó un poco con una sonrisa en su rostro, dispuesto a besarle, pero Tom le detuvo con una sonrisa malévola que este tomó como un gesto de jugueteo, y posiblemente era eso

-Aquí mando yo-Su tono tan serio le estremeció, pero solo se vio capaz de darle la razón y dejarse llevar

Tiró de su camisa, pudiendo ver así su abdomen, liso y bien trabajado, con esos músculos marcados. Eso en parte le agradó a Tom. Al menos su juguete no era feo, al contrario. No estaba nada mal. Para ser sincero, le daba igual una cosa que otra. Y se veía bastante abierto en ese punto para la época que era. Pero también, no solo había visto el deseo del chico. También el amor. Y eso sí que lo repudiaba de verdad. Sobre todo que le quisiera sin conocerle. Y por eso, iba a apagar, de eso estaba seguro. Por esa razón se llamaba Tom Sorvolo Riddle.

Se dejó un momento llevar, dejando que así se viese su abdomen bien torneado. Era muy guapo, con esa mirada tan fría, con esa forma de dejar a una persona sin palabras siquiera. Y para ser un alumno de quinto, era demasiado encantador en su punto. Cuando quería, y era capaz de muchas cosas. Por eso, se besaba con su compañero de Hogwarts. Porque sabía vencer a cualquiera que se interpusiese en su camino. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, y se separó del otro con cierta facilidad, dejándole desconcertado

-Lo siento-Pronunció, pero la verdad, no lo sentía

Antes de que su amigo pudiese decir nada, el muchacho levantó su varita con cierto arte y pronunció las palabras que por primera vez haría. Y el cuerpo cayó al suelo inerte, sin vida tan siquiera. Sus ojos negros centellearon, y con un conjuro, quemó ese cuerpo, eliminando las pruebas de lo que pudiese suceder con él. Su alma se dividió en dos, cosa que agradeció el joven, sobre todo al recordar las palabras de su profesor, Horace. Se dejó sin la camisa puesta, colocándose entonces en el brazo una especie de tatuaje mágico, que sería su símbolo. Igual que el de su casa. Una serpiente. Tom sonrió. Su plan, estaba en marcha

Ya había conseguido todo aquello

-Yo soy capaz de matar

Se adentró con la varita en mano, a la vez que la oscuridad se cernía en el castillo. Su rostro se veía serio, y se hacía paso entre el frío de aquel día. Ese año había sido intenso, y parecía que su inteligencia estaba hasta por encima de la de los profesores. Sería su último año, y cumpliría parte de lo que quería Salazar Slythering, y era limpiar el colegio de los que no merecían estar allí. Los sangre sucia. Por un momento se estremeció al recordar de donde provenía. Siguió caminando con cierta lentitud, llegando a la puerta que estaba buscando

Su excitación aumentaba cada vez más. Así era él, y le encantaba jugar. Sobre todo eso. Aún recordaba la súplica de su padre, rogándole que no le causase daño alguno. También rememoró el encanto que fue poder hacerle pagar por todo lo que hizo. Para él, su padre, un asqueroso muggle, se había atrevido a abandonar a su madre, y esta a él mismo. Nunca se lo perdonaría, a ninguno de los dos. Y por eso mismo, le mató. Ya lo había hecho una vez, y eso no quería decir nada extraordinario. Solo el simple hecho de que había conseguido lo que ningún hombre había conseguido con anterioridad. Poder calvar su alma, por explicarlo de alguna manera, en un objeto. En este caso, en el anillo de su familia

Una sonrisa ladeada se apoderó de él. También había conseguido el segundo en su diario, cuando decidió asesinar a su compañera de curso, Myrtel. Una sangre sucia de Griffindor. Aún se recordaba de ella, siempre lloriqueando por las clases, aunque no sabía la razón, alguna vez se quedaba mirándola detenidamente. Tal vez porque no se le parecía a todas las demás chicas que había conocido. Y eso que era el chico más apuesto de allí. Toda muchacha, pese a su frialdad, estaban locas por él. Menos ella, que parecía ajena a todo aquello, y eso le enfureció en su momento. Y era la presa más fácil, porque estaba allí, sola en los baños cuando todos se metían con ella. Todos, menos su asesino. No perdía el tiempo en hacerla llorar, aunque cada vez que veía su fantasma, seguía con el llanto en pena. Un alma desgraciada, eso era lo que él opinaba. Alguien que se dejaba llevar por esos sentimientos. Era débil para ser una leona. No como él, que era un luchador. Sí, eso era. Un valiente capaz de todo por seguir adelante

Se adentró entonces en la estancia, viendo esa gran figura ocultando una especie de baúl. Una sonrisa se apoderó de él, y levantó la varita, a sabiendas de que en unos segundos podrían aparecer los demás. Tenía poco tiempo para plantear su figura. El joven se mantuvo en silencio mientras escuchaba las palabras casi imperceptibles del chico.

-Hola, Rubeus-Exclamó él, manteniendo la varita en alto

El hombre se giró, encontrándose con la mirada de Tom, quien se mantenía en su lugar con la claridad de que tenía que seguir con su papel. Aquel de chico bueno, que todo lo sabía.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Tom?-Inquirió el moreno con cierta inquietud

-Todo ha terminado-Dijo con calma-Voy a tener que entregarte, Rubeus.-Confesó-Dicen que cerrarán Hogwarts si los ataques no cesan

-¿Qué vas a…?-Pero antes de poder terminar, Tom le interrumpió

-No creo que quisieras matar a nadie.-Parecía de verdad que se compadecía. Tenía ese toque de inocencia que no pasaba desapercibido.-Pero los monstruos no son buenas mascotas. Me imagino que lo dejaste salir para que le diera el aire y…

-¡No he matado a nadie!-Exclamó el hombre, retrocediendo así

-Vamos, Rubeus-Se acercó a él, intentando mostrarse comprensivo-Los padres de la chica muerta llegarán mañana. Lo menos que puede hacer Hogwarts es que lo que mató a su hija sea sacrificado…

-¡No fue él!-Defendió el muchacho-¡No sería capaz! ¡Nunca!

-Hazte a un lado-Musitó Riddle, manteniendo su varia al vuelo

El otro negó con la cabeza, pero entonces, el monstruo se escapó del lugar. Era una especie de araña, grande, con sus patas afiladas y peligrosas. Pese a que juego, sabía que era un ser que podía causar daño, por lo que decidió atacarlo, pero el hechizo falló y el animal se cernió sobre él, pasando por encima y cayendo la varita a un lado. Se alejaba a lo largo del pasillo y Tom se removió en el suelo para coger su varita y así poder acabar con ese ser. Sin embargo, Hagrid se lanzó sobre él, impidiéndole atacar al ser que se escapaba. El azabache le empujó, haciendo que cayese al suelo y se levantó, dirigiéndose así hacia la puerta, donde aparecieron el Ministerio y Dumblendore, para encargarse del asunto con el guardabosques. El hombre fue llevado arrestado

Tom se quedó en silencio al verlo, aunque era algo intimidado por la mirada fija del director de la escuela. Sabía perfectamente que él sospechaba algo del asunto, y por esa razón, debía dejar de atentar durante una temporada. Después volvería, y si podía, utilizaría al otro chico como tapadera. Se removió en su lugar, incómodo, para al final girarse y dirigirse a su torre. No sin antes detenerle Albus

-Tom…Gracias de nuevo. Es admirable que estés tan atento en estas cuestiones-El chico le miró de reojo

-No podía permitir que hubiese algún accidente más. Creo que Hagrid no era consciente de lo que tenía entre manos-Aseguró con calma

-Puede ser-Respondió el hombre de barba blanca con cierta inquietud, aunque la serenidad era propia del hombre-Y dime, Tom… ¿Hay algo que quisieras contarme?-El muchacho se quedó un momento sorprendido, desprevenido más bien. Igual que la vez anterior

-No, señor…Nada-Susurró con seguridad y se severidad-Debería ir a mi cuarto ya

-Quedas disculpado, Tom. Espero que tengas una buena noche…Creo que…Ya podremos respirar tranquilos, ¿no?-Ese tono le dejó algo confuso y receloso, no debía dormirse en los laureles

-Tiene razón, profesor. Podremos dormir tranquilos al fin-Concedió con suavidad y una sonrisa suave. El hombre asintió, pensativo, para alejarse con calma y tranquilidad. Tom sonrió-Soy capaz de engañar

Sus ojos, con una forma cambiada, se posaron en las demás personas que se encontraban a su lado. Se sentía renovado. Como si de un largo letargo se hubiese despertado, y en verdad, era así. La sangre recorría sus venas con gran velocidad, y la euforia parecía apoderarse de él. Sus dientes, amarillentos se deslizaron sobre su propia lengua, provocando la sangre que después bebería. Así, satisfizo su necesidad de sentir que al fin, estaba junto a los demás. Y que seguía causando ese pavor que nadie era capaz de enfrentar

-¡Mi señor!-Exclamó una voz, y eso provocó una sonrisa en la figura, que se veía blanquecina y con fuerza renovada

-Bienvenidos a todos, muchachos…-Dijo con calma, para sorpresa de muchos. Sin embargo, no todo era tan sencillo-Tenía tantas ganas de veros…Tan fieles…Y sin embargo, todos me habéis… ¡Abandonado!

Exclamó, acercándose a cada figura, destapándole y quitándoles las máscaras que cubrían sus respectivos rostros para que estos cayesen al suelo inertes e inmóviles. Se quedó muy a gusto, pues la rabia era su mayor alimento, sin embargo, se detuvo más ante la figura más fuerte, y a la vez, más débil. No se compadecía de él, sus sentimientos no pasaban la línea del odio. Era lo que un muggle denominaba "psicópata". Quizás. Tampoco lo negaría, pero había que ser estúpido para no ver que era pura satisfacción poder reírse de los demás por su sufrimiento

-Nadie ha estado en esos momentos duros…Ni siquiera tú, Lucius…-Pronunció, arrastrando las palabras y tirando de la máscara

El otro cayó al suelo, casi sin aliento para al final, clavar sus pupilas grises, como la plata, en el rostro de su señor. Tragó saliva con cuidado a no recibir otro duro golpe de este. Sin embargo, Harry observaba desde el lugar siendo ignorado, y lo prefería por ahora así. Por primera vez, le veía de verdad. En carne y hueso. Y se sorprendía de lo poco que quedaba de ese Tom Riddle. De ese muchacho de la casa Slythering. El que conoció a partir de su diario, el que le llevó a todo ese dolor en su segundo año. Le odiaba por todo lo que estaba causando. Un daño irreparable a los demás. Y él, lo había presenciado. Intentó librarse de ese agarre de la estatua que lo sujetaba, pero el muchacho no conseguía lo que pretendía.

-Señor…Mi señor. He estado atento a todos sus movimientos, pero no sabíamos exactamente donde estaba

-Eso es mentira. Sabías donde estaba

-Señor…Creíamos que había desaparecido desde lo del segundo curso-Aclaró el hombre, observando de reojo al muchacho de cabello moreno-Y ha conseguido usted al chico…

-Todos me habéis dejado-Musitó con asco el que era denominado Lord Voldemort

-Señor, yo estuve ahí, a su lado…-Susurró con temor Peter, un hombre rechoncho con aspecto de rata. Y eso era lo que opinaba Harry que era, una rata apestosa y traidora, que vendió a sus padres. Al que era su mejor amigo, James Potter.

-¡Pero porque me tenías miedo! ¡No por lealtad!-Se mostró contrariado, aunque sus facciones se relajaron-Aunque…Has demostrado ser de gran utilidad, Colagusano…-Y otras esto, y un movimiento de varita, le hizo que le creciese una mano de metal, sustituyendo a la cortada-¡Oh!-De repente, clavó su mirada en un muchacho

Este estaba tendido en el suelo, inmóvil. Por supuestamente, muerto. Voldemort sonrió, y después parecía apenado. Fingir. ¡Cómo le encantaba fingir! Con su pie, le movió el rostro con cierta osadía y burla en su rostro.

-Qué muchacho tan apuesto y galante…

-¡No le toques!-Interrumpió una voz-¡No le toques!-Reiteró, llamando la atención de Riddle

Este se giró, fijando sus pupilas en el rostro del muchacho. Harry James Potter. La única persona que se había salvado de una muerte segura…Todo por el amor de una madre. Y eso era estúpido. Una cosa que aún no alcanzaba a comprender. ¡No podía ser! Era la persona a la que más odiaba en el mundo…Más bien, era su gran enemigo. Ni Dumblendore le causaba tanta molestia como el azabache, que se removía en el lugar con cierta dificultad

-¡Pero si es Harry Potter!-todos rieron-El niño que sobrevivió… Sobre los restos del cadáver de mi padre… ¿A que parece agradable? Era un muggle…Como tu madre…Un asqueroso sangre sucia

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso de mi madre!

-¡Oh! Así que te crees valiente, ¿eh? Yo también lo sería bajo la protección del mejor mago del mundo…Bueno, del segundo-Sonrió irónico

-Si fueses tan bueno, no creo que estuviese aquí-Sus ojos se nublaron por un momento

-Fuiste un error…Un pequeño y fatídico error…La noche en la que yo desaparecí…Ibas a morir tú, pero algo salió mal…La estúpida de tu madre se interpuso en mi camino-Harry le miró sin entender-¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¿Te crees que un mocoso como tú vencería a Lord Voldemort! ¡Fue tu madre quien lo hizo!-Harry se encontraba más confuso todavía-El amor, Harry…El amor…Ese sentimiento tan estúpido y necio. Tu madre dio la vida…Para salvar la tuya… ¡Qué bonito!-Se burló-Pero ahora…Estoy vivo y…Puedo tocarte

Y antes de nada se interpusiese, posó su dedo índice en la cicatriz del muchacho, quien se removió de dolor. Voldemort se sentía vivo, lleno de alegría…Felicidad por causarle ese dolor a él, a su eterno rival, quien se hallaba sin defensa alguna. Su lengua, tan rápida como una serpiente, se removió para al final, dejarse vencer por ese sabor tan dulce…El de la sangre. El de todo…El delirio del odio, de lo que era lo condenado…La maldad. La oscuridad…El lado negro de la vida

-No sabía que una gota tuya podría causar este efecto…-Sonrió, y con un movimiento de varita, le hizo caer al suelo-¡Recoge tu varita, Potter! Vas a realizar un duelo. Supongo que hayas aprendido en la escuela

El chico no quería, pero el otro le obligó con la maldición cruciatus. "Soy capaz de matar" "Soy capaz de mentir" "Soy capaz de engañar" "Soy capaz de obligar" "Soy capaz de causar temor a los demás" "Soy capaz de torturar" "Soy capaz de que nadie se atreva a contradecirme…" "¡Soy capaz de todo eso, y mucho más!" Harry tomó finalmente su varita y se levantó con temor

-Haz una reverencia-Ante la negativa del otro, bqajó la varita y el mismo movimiento realizó el azabache-¡Oh! ¡Venga, Harry! A Dumblendore no le gustaría que su mejor alumno sea un maleducado…-Se quejó, y cuando al final lo hizo, Tom parecía satisfecho-Así está mucho mejor…

Harry, entonces, se escondió, mientras que él le lanzaba conjuros, pero el chico no salía, y se cansó. Pero no de esperarle. Siempre le esperaría. Era un cobarde. No era como él, que era capaz de atreverse a enfrentarse a él…

-¡Sal Potter! ¡Quiero matarte! ¡Y quiero ver el brillo de los ojos de tu madre al hacerlo!-Sabía que así, se mostraría y se defendería, tomando la varita con fuerza-¡Avada Kedrava!

-¡Expelliarmus!-Y ante ello, una línea rojiza se encontró con una verde

Pero un hombre como Tom, que era capaz de todo, también tenía que temerlo a todo. Y esa era su mayor debilidad. Su miedo a la muerte, el que nunca tuvo Harry. Quizás indecisión, claro. Pero nunca miedo. Quizás porque sabía que pese a todo, tenía gente a la que quería, y que ellos le querían a él. Algo que nunca tuvo Voldemort. Que parecía no quererlo, pero… ¿Y si todo fue condicionado? ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si le quisiera alguien? Porque él era igual que Harry, pero una línea casi inexistente les separaba…El saber amar

Por eso, en esa batalla, perdió…Aunque no lo pareciese, fue así, porque Harry se marchó y sobrevivió con el amor de los demás. Porque en esa batalla final, todos alentando con los gritos al joven, este con toda la fuerza que pudo, y con el destino a su lado, y el saber actuar, hicieron que él perdiese…Que Tom Sorvolo Riddle, conocido como Lord Voldemort, se volatizase en partículas de cenizas…Y que todo acabase así…En nada más que eso. Cerró los ojos el joven mago, Harry, cuando vio que todo había acabado y que ya no había rastro de ese personaje tan conocido. El hombre que era capaz de toda acción malévola existente en la faz de la tierra, pero el que debía temerlo todo…Y así era. Porque la muerte, lo era todo. Más que cualquier miedo. Porque negar una parte más de la vida, era negar en sí a esta…Y eso, Harry lo comprendió. Finalmente lo hizo, igual que el hombre que se marchó con la muerte, sin querer ocultarse ante ella.


End file.
